Understanding Love
by Kyrene once Blood Roses
Summary: Being near Master Roshi (pervert) and Bulma (hopeless romantic) it's easy to get confused about sex. Now after his first night with Chi Chi, Goku's determining if it was just sex, or making love.


A/N: I came up with the idea and I just need to get it outta my system. I don't think its very original, but hey. Each author has their own opinion on things therefore different stories are made ^_^ (please tell me that just made sense)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Notes: I've seen stories about before the wedding and during the Honeymoon, but I don't think I've ever seen a fic about Goku's thoughts right after his first time...So here goes.  
  
  
  
So, that was it. That's what Master Roshi, Oolong, and Krillin were always talking about. This whole 'sex' thing. One of the greatest and most...well, I forget the word they used. But it's supposed to be something wonderful. Makes you feel wonderful. Because, according to them, "a hot woman can only bring great things. All she needs is big jugs and a nice rear and life is sweat."  
  
I'm still not sure I know what that means (I doubt its anything good though since Bulma almost knocked their heads off from yelling so much). But I don't think a girl's, well.... body has anything to do with your life being happy. I mean...I don't even know what I mean. It would be a lot easier to think if Chi Chi wasn't right next to me. Why? I really don't know.  
  
I turn on my side to look at her. She's still wrapped up in our blanket, still exhausted from the night's activities. My cheeks grow warmer from the thought of the night we had and I notice I'm blushing...But, why would I be blushing? It's not like I haven't seen anything like that before. I never made as big of a deal as everyone else did about the whole touching or seeing a naked lady thing. So why am I blushing now?  
  
Maybe its because it was all a little new to me. I mean...I don't think I've EVER felt ANYTHING like that before. I'm still not completely sure what happened. To be so close to her. For a second I never wanted to let go.  
  
My hand reaches over and I grab her slim waste, pulling her close. It may not be the same but having her close is almost as good as being...well...inside her. My cheeks grow warmer and I look down at her. I never knew why people made a big deal about things like nudity and touching. It was all the same to me. I always felt the same around almost everyone. So...Why is it so different with her?  
  
I think back to the night we just had and wonder. Is it because of what we did? Is it because of this 'sex' thing? Krillin did tell me this was going to be a night to remember, is this the reason why? Does this happen to everyone? I look back down at Chi Chi shaking my head. No, this wasn't just 'sex'...it was something...something more.  
  
"Sex is the highlight of a man's life. Well, as long as the woman is a sexy little thing of course. I mean, a hot woman can only bring great things. All she needs is big jugs and a nice rear and life is sweat. And I'm sure the sex life will be too."  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut. No, this was still more of Master Roshi's advice. Wait, I remember now. What Bulma said while she was busy yelling at the Master.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! DON'T TELL HIM THAT! SEX ISN'T ALL ABOUT A 'HOT WOMAN' KNOWING HOW TO GIVE PLEASURE!!" She was really pissed off at the time...I was really confused at this point.  
  
"Oh yea? Than what IS it all about?" Krillin had said that before muttering a 'like you would know' to Bulma. For some reason I still thank God that she didn't hear that.  
  
"Men! Sex is about being with that special person and sharing something with them that no one else can break. It's expressing your love for them...THAT'S why it's given the nickname MAKING LOVE! YOU'RE MAKING A NEW AND BETTER LOVE MAYBE EVEN STRONGER THAN THE ONE BEFORE! Look Goku, don't listen to them. Anyone can have sex and get a lot out of it, but they'll never get true happiness. Only when you're with that certain someone can you be truly happy."  
  
I open my eyes at the sudden realization. Love. Am I in love with Chi Chi? Is that what it was? We had just made love? But...Bulma had said that you had to already be in love with the person to make love. My eyes widen. Does that mean that it gets better? I shake my head. No, Bulma had also said that only with no love sex can't bring true happiness.  
  
I shifted trying to bring Chi Chi closer to me. If this isn't happiness...I don't know what is. But Bulma said it couldn't be unless you had already been in love. The happiness I'm feeling could be the same thing Master Roshi, Oolong, and Krillin were talking about. If that's true than how come Bulma had made it out to be so wrong? To have sex with someone without loving them.  
  
No, something's wrong here. I KNOW what happened between us was far from wrong. It couldn't have been wrong. It felt so...right. Maybe Krillin was right and Bulma really didn't know what she was talking about. Or maybe...well, maybe...I've been in love with Chi Chi and just didn't notice it.  
  
I always did like being around her when we were kids. I would always treasure each visit. But I had always thought it was because she was just a really good friend. I mean I loved seeing all my friends. But...I had never missed them right after leaving them. I always did miss Chi Chi though. I just...  
  
Love. That must've been it. I had always loved her without even knowing it. I smile and kiss her lightly on the forehead. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me, smiling lazily. I grin back at her, which makes her smile wider. Without a second thought I lean down and kiss her deeply wanting to make love to her once again.  
  
So this is it. This is what Bulma was always talking about. This whole love thing. The most wonderful and indescribable thing there is. It's something wonderful and makes you feel wonderful. It's the only thing that is missing in sex. It's what makes the phrase making love. Because according to Bulma "Anyone can have sex and get a lot out of it, but they'll never get true happiness. Only when you're with that certain someone can you be truly happy."  
  
And I think I finally understand now.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I tried to make Goku smart yet ignorant at the same time. I hope you like it ^_^. REVIEW!!!  
  
Oh yea, and to anyone who like Trunks, Bra, and psycho's (hehe), my friend and I are writing a fic called "Child's Play" under the pen name Pleasant Nightmares. Check it out. 


End file.
